The Fight
by ohronald
Summary: Ron and Hermione have a fight. And then make up. Rated M for lemons


A/N: Just a fun story full of lemony goodness. It's my first time so be gentle ;) All feedback is greatly appreciated! Thanks for reading and enjoy! :)

* * *

Ron had finally had it. He had been arguing with Hermione to no avail for the better part of an hour. He couldn't remember how many times they'd had this same argument over the past few weeks. He knew he was right and couldn't understand why she refused to see this. She never gave him enough credit. Frustrated, blood boiling, he decided he'd had enough. He turned on his heel and, with a crack, Apparated himself to a nearby park.

As he opened his eyes and looked around at the shadowy trees and indistinct shapes looming in the dark, a sudden panic seized him. A pain went through his chest, constricting his breathing as a sudden deluge of memories flooded him—memories of the last time he had walked out on Hermione. It was as if he were reliving all the pain, regret, and frustration of those weeks he spent separated from her, unable to get back to her no matter how much he wanted to.

All of this was felt in the span of a moment. As the wave of remorse hit him, he was already moving, twisting his body as he Disapparated once more, landing in the middle of their living room. He barely had time to register the tears on Hermione's face before he was pulling her to him, wrapping his arms around her as a single sob wracked his body. He squeezed his eyes shut, burying his nose in her messy curls as he held her tightly to him. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "I'm so sorry, Hermione."

"You…" said Hermione, her voice small and uncertain, "I thought you left me."

His arms convulsed around her, her words stabbing through him like a knife. "Never," he said, his voice fierce and low, "I will never leave you, Hermione."

Slowly she brought her arms up around him, clutching at the back of his shirt as she closed her eyes, pressing her face into his chest. She sniffed as the tears slipped out from beneath her lashes, wetting the front of his shirt.

Ron pulled back a little, looking down at Hermione. As she turned her face up towards him, he brushed her hair back over her shoulders, gently drying her cheeks with the backs of his fingers. She swallowed, her eyes locking with his as he softly took her face in his hands, his thumbs rubbing back and forth against her skin. "I love you," he told her, and before she could respond, his mouth was on hers, lips pressing tenderly, trying to show her the truth of his words.

Hermione responded in kind, clinging to him as he deepened their kiss. Emotions still raw, their slow, sweet kisses soon took on a desperate edge, becoming more frantic and impassioned as Ron wrapped his arms around her, lifting her off her feet. Her fingers gripped his shoulders, digging into his flesh, her legs coming up to encircle his waist as he pressed his body into hers. Sliding her hand through his hair, Hermione pulled her mouth from his long enough to sigh out one word, "Ron."

He growled before capturing her mouth with his once more. Holding her to him, he stumbled backwards a few steps until he hit something solid. Spinning around, he pinned Hermione to the wall, grinding his hips into hers. She whimpered and threw her head back, gasping for air. Ron lowered his mouth to her neck, his tongue dipping out to tease the sensitive flesh above her collarbone. She let out a low moan as he traced patterns along her skin with his tongue. One of his hands slid down from her waist to grip her bottom firmly as the other slid beneath the hem of her shirt. Her legs tightened around his waist as his warm, rough palm moved sensuously over the skin of her back.

Hermione panted as his mouth traveled across her throat, licking and sucking. She slid her hands from his shoulders up over his neck, tangling her fingers in his ginger locks. As she gripped him firmly to her, she felt his teeth graze her skin as he lightly bit down. She groaned, slipping her hands under his chin and tilting his face towards hers to press her lips to his. He responded by pushing his body more firmly into hers, her breasts pressed against his chest as his tongue delved into her mouth.

Ron's hand slid up to work on the clasp at her back, grunting as it sprung free. His palm moved across her back around to her chest, slipping beneath the loosened fabric of her bra to graze the skin there. Hermione broke their kiss abruptly to pull away from him as she swore under her breath. Ron's eyes darkened as they locked onto hers. She bit her lip, her gaze never wavering from his as his fingers stroked her skin, his thumb teasing at her nipple.

"Ronald," she sighed, then laid her cheek against his. Her lips grazed over rough stubble as she kissed her way across his jaw. Pressing her mouth to his ear, she moaned as his fingers continued their ministrations. "I need you," she whispered.

"Fuck," he swore. Swinging her around, he dropped her onto the nearby dining table, barely letting go of her waist before he tore her shirt up over her head, tossing it to the ground. He pulled at the straps of her bra, throwing that aside as well before his lips fell to the curve of her breasts, traveling over the soft skin there before pulling a taut nipple into his mouth.

Her hands fumbled with the belt around his waist as his fingers popped open the button on her jeans. Suddenly she pushed at his chest, causing him to step back to look down at her. She tugged at his shirt and he hastily removed it, moaning as she slid her hands over his bare chest. His hands went to her waistband and she obligingly lifted her hips as he slid her jeans down her legs, throwing them into the rapidly increasing pile of clothing at his feet. Hermione finished unfastening his belt, making short work of the button and zipper on his jeans before pushing them over his hips. Ron let them fall, kicking them off as she slid her hands beneath the waistband of his boxers. Groaning, his hands flew to her waist, his face pressing into her neck as he felt her fingers slide over his sensitive skin, gripping and stroking him.

"Her-my-knee," he barely managed to grunt, before his fingers curled under the waistband of her knickers. She let him go, leaning back on her palms to lift her hips as he pulled the thin fabric over her thighs and down her calves to drop them with the rest of their clothes on the floor.

Ron's eyes blazed as they raked over her exposed body, his gaze burning into hers before he captured her mouth with his. His lips moved over her jaw, down her neck, and across her chest, leaving a trail of wet kisses. Hermione's breath sped up as his mouth roamed over her stomach, traveling south before kissing over the short curls below. Dropping to his knees, his hands slid up her thighs, pressing open her legs as he lowered his head between them. Ron slid his tongue slowly up over her slit. She let out a cry as his tongue made contact with her sensitive nub. One of his hands went around to her backside, pulling her closer to him as the other ran up her thigh. Sliding his long finger inside of her, he swore as she gasped. "You're so fucking wet," he growled.

Ron slid in another finger to join the first, pumping them slowly in and out of her as his tongue circled her clit. He felt her shudder as his lips closed over her, sucking. Suddenly he felt her fingers clawing at his shoulders. "Ron," she whimpered, "please."

Ron pulled back to look up at her, his fingers still moving rhythmically. "I want you," she told him, eyes boring into his as she added, "Now."

He stood up, hands gripping her waist as he slid her closer to the edge of the table. He rubbed himself against her, teasing as she wrapped her legs around him. He ran his tongue over her neck, kissing across her cheek before grazing her lips with his. His mouth brushed against hers as he whispered, "I love you, Hermione."

She let out an impatient moan, one hand on the back of his head, pulling his mouth firmly against hers. The other hand clawed at his back and as her hips rose to meet his, he suddenly slammed into her, causing them both to moan. Hermione threw her head back as he pumped in and out of her, her hips grinding in time with his. She could feel his hot breath against her neck as he grunted and muttered broken phrases of love into her ear.

The low rumble of his voice only added fuel to the fire as Hermione felt the pressure building inside of her. "Oh, god," she cried as she neared her peak, "I'm—I'm gonna—"

Suddenly Ron felt her muscles clamp around him, pulsating as her body trembled in his arms, a look of pure ecstasy on her face. This sent him over the edge and he was soon spilling into her with a low moan that sounded something like her name.

For a few moments, they remained in that position, clinging to one another, before Ron finally pulled out of her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, burying his face in her neck as she slid one arm over his back, the other threading itself into his hair. Chests heaving, they panted as they caught their breath.

Then Ron lifted his head, moving back slightly to look down at her. Bringing one hand up to cup her face in his palm, his slid his thumb slowly back and forth across her cheek as he looked into her eyes. He wanted to tell her that he was sorry. That he loved her and would never—could never— leave her. That he couldn't imagine a life without her in it. That he still didn't understand why she had chosen him but he thanked his lucky stars every day that she had. That she was everything to him. But, he had never been very good with words, so instead he just looked into her eyes and marveled at the warmth he saw shining out of them. He wished he could somehow make her realize just how much she meant to him. Still, as she looked up at him, he got the feeling that she understood.

"I love you, Ron," she whispered. Then her eyes fluttered shut as he placed a soft kiss on her lips.


End file.
